


群青的挽歌 The Elegy of Ultramarine

by Icylily



Series: 稀有金属 Precious Metal [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multiple Personalities, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Winter Soldier needs a hug, With A Twist, saying goodbye
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-19 23:24:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7381693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylily/pseuds/Icylily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>每个破碎的灵魂都是一首未完成的歌。<br/>他站在风中聆听，那些歌没有歌词。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

***

“你确定？”

“我在我的小圈子里打听了一圈，可靠度百分之九十，”托尼双手交叉放在脑后，“可行性嘛那就因人而异了。不过基本上只要人格之间达成共识，转换很容易完成。至少那些老家伙都是这么说的。”

“但你不是自有人格，所以交还身体后很难……维持下去。”

他飞快地瞟了冬兵一眼。

“这从来就不是我的顾虑，小斯塔克，”冬兵站起身，略微活动了一下僵硬的左肩，“不过还是谢谢你的提醒。”

“我该走了，罗杰斯让我去市中心的Starbucks找他，离这儿不远吧？”

“从这个方向走两个街口就到。这回你用什么理由溜出来的？”

“熟悉一下城市，”他压低帽檐，从衣兜里掏出一张写着数字的纸条，“这是我的手机号，以后别打座机了。”

 

***

半小时后钢铁侠的手机响起，屏幕上出现熟悉的星盾图案和“老冰棍A”几个字。

“他来找你了，对吧？”

“嗨，队长，”托尼干笑着，“你把我弄糊涂了，谁？”

“你们都聊了些什么，可以和我分享一下吗？”

美国队长不急不缓的语气里渗着丝丝凉意。

托尼疲倦地捏了捏鼻梁。

是谁教会这个老家伙用GPS定位手机的？哦操好像就是他自己。

 

***

冬兵百无聊赖地摆弄着手里的咖啡勺。罗杰斯在外面讲电话，他已经很放心让他一个人呆在公共场合，哪怕冬兵每次都坚持选择远离窗户，背靠墙角的位置。

他现在已经完全像个正常人了，至少看上去。

他甚至觉得假以时日，自己应该也能化为芸芸众生中的一员吧。

但那还远远不够，因为罗杰斯的希望是让他变回那个人，那个唇角时不时勾起，肢体语言丰富，毫不吝于播撒热情的男人。

冬兵学着印象中巴恩斯的样子对着手机光滑的镜面做了一个微笑的表情，很快他的脸垮了下来。

他做不到。他该死的也是有自尊的。

也许已经没有需要他的战争，但他依然有权成为任何他想成为的……人。

他是个人，值得拥有自我意志，这不就是罗杰斯一直试图让他明白的？

但巴恩斯又确实存在着，他固执地守在狭小的安全屋里，一遍又一遍重温着他们共同拥有的过去，清澈的眼睛会因为只是听见罗杰斯的名字而染上氤氲。

巴恩斯和罗杰斯，他们需要彼此。

冬兵不需要任何人，也没人需要冬兵，作为人类而非武器的冬兵。

而身体只有一个。

所以他的决定是正确的。

他必须把这一系列逻辑向巴恩斯解释清楚，他可以做到的。

罗杰斯还没有回来，于是冬兵放松身体，再次下潜到意识深处。

 

***

门开着。巴恩斯盘腿坐在屋中央的地板上，面前的显示器上播放着是咆哮突击队时期的一段采访。

冬兵在博物馆里见过，虽然当时的画面是黑白的。

彩色屏幕上他才看清楚美国队长的笑容多么具有感染力，那双明亮的蓝眼睛如同天空一般澄澈，而巴恩斯的眼睛已经笑得看不见了。

他抬手敲了敲门框。

“我们得谈谈。”

“我知道你想说什么，答案是不。”巴恩斯头也不回地答道。

这两人固执的程度简直不相上下，冬兵想。

于是他走进房间，站在了显示器前。视线被阻断的巴恩斯不快地抬起头。

“你挡住我了。”

“你不想活下去？”

“我是你，”他倔强地抿了抿嘴，“而你明显还活着。”

“你是更好的我，你值得更好的人，更好的生活。”

“我不值得。”

“你不能这么自私，巴恩斯，”冬兵叹了口气，“想想罗杰斯，想想他该如何度过没有你的人生。”

那个名字像子弹一样击中了巴恩斯。他从地上一跃而起，一只手抓住冬兵的衣领。

“你他妈都知道什么！”

灰绿色的眼睛里燃烧着怒火。这个反应并没有令冬兵感到意外，事实上，激怒巴恩斯也是计划的一部分。

只要能在那层壳上弄出一条裂缝，冬兵就有把握渗透得更深。

“我知道他是你坚持下去的唯一理由，我知道只要他还活着他就不会停止呼唤你，我还知道你他妈夹着尾巴躲在这儿不过是害怕他因为我做过的事责备你。”

冬兵从未试过一次性说出这么长的句子，现在他的大脑晕晕地有些缺氧。

巴恩斯松开手，依旧恨恨地盯着冬兵，仿佛要在那张相似的脸上烧出一个洞。

冬兵缓缓吐出一口气。“还要我继续吗？”

巴恩斯咬住了下唇，随即又松开，视线移到一边。冬兵了解这个表情，巴恩斯的心理防线正在瓦解，再稍微加把劲，他就可以……

他的耳边忽然响起一阵嘈杂声。

“等下，”冬兵的脑袋歪向一边，右手抵住太阳穴，“罗杰斯在叫我。我们晚点再继续，巴恩斯。”

走出安全屋的瞬间，他放慢脚步，扔下一句警告：

“不要再逃走了，否则我真的会揍你。”

 

***

回过神的冬兵没有错过美国队长的道歉，为了那通长得有些过分的电话。史蒂夫很自觉地又追加了一份苹果派，支着下巴看着桌子对面的男人将它消灭得干干净净。

用完午餐后他们沿着林荫道朝林肯纪念堂的方向慢慢地走着。最近比较太平，没有什么需要复仇者出面的大事件，史蒂夫也就乐得偷闲。

他想带着冬兵四处转转，见识一下巴基和他曾经畅想过的未来世界，但后者在阳光的直射下似乎又变得焦躁不安起来。于是他临时改变了路线，直接回公寓。

路过街角的一家有机超市时，冬兵盯着橱窗里展示的新鲜水果明显放慢了脚步。仔细打量了一番隐藏在帽子底下的那副表情后，史蒂夫拉着他进去买了几个李子。

他从购物袋里掏出一个擦干净递到冬兵手中，看着他轻咬了一小口。

李子可以帮助记忆恢复，冬兵在一本杂志上读到过，所以刚开始逃亡生活的时候他总是尽可能地补充这种水果，虽然这似乎收效甚微，他却逐渐爱上了那种味道，甜中带一丝涩，如同现在的生活。

布加勒斯特的李子更接近李子的原味，相比之下，美国出产的水果还是偏甜了一些。

“好吃吗？”史蒂夫侧过头。

冬兵喉咙里发出含糊不清的声音，暗示着他的满足。

嘴角有一点果汁溢了出来，他伸出舌头舔舐了一下，同时听见身旁的男人发出艰难的吞咽声。

冬兵对那个讯号的理解显然跟史蒂夫不在一个频道上。“吃吗？”他问，一边递上手里剩下的半个李子。

“没事，你吃吧。”

史蒂夫有些窘迫地把脸别到一边，攥紧了手里盛放果实的袋子。

 

***

冬兵喜欢李子，而他愿意跟自己分享他最喜欢的食物。

史蒂夫内心为这个发现雀跃不已。

随后他想起方才打给托尼的那通电话。

事情的真相和他猜测得差不多。冬兵想把身体还给巴基，为此他选择了自我牺牲。

Winter……

他拿起盘中洗净的李子，咬了一口，酸甜的汁液溢满齿间，如同他此刻的心情。

他决定等冬兵亲口告诉他，虽然他还不清楚该用什么样的表情回应。

 

***

冬兵的威胁似乎起了作用，巴恩斯没有逃，他此刻安静地站在他面前，双臂交叉放在胸口。

最大号的显示器上正在播放天空航母上冬日战士和美国队长的最后一战，其他的屏幕则飘着雪花。

冬兵将视线从罗杰斯鼻青眼肿的脸上移开，不知为何他并不想看接下来的画面。

“我们继续上次的话题。”

“你到底想要什么？”

“我要你重新接管这个身体。”

这是冬兵首个自愿接受的任务，他想完成它。他想向罗杰斯证明，冬日战士并不是只擅长破坏。

巴恩斯凝视着那双和他一模一样的绿瞳。“那你呢？”

又来了，为什么每个人都要问他这个该死的问题。

“时间到了，该走的总是得走的，”他模仿罗杰斯的样子耸了耸肩，“我不能照顾你一辈子，小家伙。”

巴恩斯灰绿色的眼睛里开始有水光荡漾。该死的，即使是冬日战士也要攥紧自己的手心才不会在这个表情面前败下阵来。

“好吧，”巴恩斯猛地吸了一下鼻子，手背用力地擦过眼角，“反正我早就受够你这张扑克脸了。”

冬兵阴郁的眼里闪过一丝柔和。

他抬起非金属的那只手，食指戳了戳对方柔软的脸颊。

“那也是你的脸，混蛋。”

 

***

冬兵选定了离开的日子，这事迟早都得有个了结。

他的计划里没有跟罗杰斯道别这一项。时间已经所剩无几，没有必要将它浪费在练习说再见上。

他坐在公园一角的长椅上，双手插袋。金属胳膊安静地裹在衣袖里。

还有很多种方法度过这最后一天，可他只想静静地坐在这里，再看一眼这个熟悉又陌生的世界。

风吹过脸颊的温度，一片花瓣拂过指尖的触感，小孩子有些吵闹的嬉笑声。

这就是所谓的生机吧，和他截然相反的一种存在。

过去他被放出来的时间里大多在执行任务，没有多少机会留给他去体验这个世界。总有太多扳机等待他去扣动，太多生命等待他去收割，太多建筑等待他去摧毁。

等一切尘埃落定之后，他又总是第一时间被塞回到他的小棺材里。

现在他才恍惚意识到自己都错过了什么。

冬兵抬起头，树荫在他脸上投下斑驳的影子。透过层层叠叠的树叶他仍然能看见那片天空，蓝中带着一点青，令他想起罗杰斯的眼睛。

罗杰斯说过，逝去的灵魂会回到一个叫天堂的地方，听他的描述那似乎是个好地方。

只是他不知道自己算不算灵魂，毕竟冬兵是被人而非上帝造出来的。

这个世界没有他的容身之处，过去没有，今后大概也不会有。

那片耀眼的蓝色忽然刺痛了他的视线，于是他揉了揉眼睛，重新坐直了身体。

插在牛仔裤后袋里的手机又震动了一下。从刚才开始罗杰斯就不停地发来短信，问的都是些何时回来吃饭，晚上想吃什么之类的蠢问题。

他们的超级英雄可真够闲的，他开始为这个国家的未来感到担忧。

他正犹豫着是否该给罗杰斯回个电话，一阵忽如其来的压力从头顶传来，打断了他的思绪。

那是一只松鼠，大概由于吃得太饱从树上掉了下来，正好砸在了他脑袋上。

冬兵保持静止。这种程度的袭击还不至于让他大开杀戒。

松鼠用细小的爪子抓住一绺和它毛色相仿的头发荡到了冬兵肩上。它围着他的脖子转了一圈，似乎不确定它的着陆点是人类还是另一棵奇形怪状的树。

终于它在左肩停了下来，收起前爪，歪过深棕色的小脑袋，黑色的小眼珠好奇地打量着藏在长发下那张阴郁的脸。

毛茸茸的尾巴拂过冬兵的下巴。自己会想念这个的，他叹了口气。

胸口起伏的动静有些大。肩膀上的小家伙飞快地顺着他的金属胳膊跑掉了，中途还滑了一下。

 

***

至于跟巴恩斯的告别，那是逃不掉的。

冬兵在安全屋的门口像钟摆一样走了大约二十个来回，直到那扇门自动为他开启。

巴恩斯整整齐齐地穿着那套蓝色制服。最后一次与美国队长并肩作战时他便是穿着这套制服，然后他掉了下去，然后冬兵出现了，将他的世界搅得天翻地覆。

“谢谢你，Winter Soldier，”他低下头，声音有些哽咽，“我会想你的。”

这个小东西就是有本事把场面搞得这么伤感。

冬兵的喉咙有点堵，他觉得自己也该说点什么。最后他一把揽过巴恩斯的肩膀，右手轻拍着他的背。

“照顾好自己，中士，”他附在他耳边低语，大脑努力搜索着临别时人们通常使用的那些语言，“还有他，那个不知死活的老顽固。”

靠在肩膀上的脑袋用力顿了一下，于是他松开胳膊，让巴恩斯从自己怀里抽离。

巴恩斯朝着门的方向退后了几步，举起右手，端正地行了一个军礼。

詹姆斯巴恩斯中士，从今天开始不再是任何人的俘虏。

他点点头，对着那张和他一模一样的脸。

去吧，回到他身边，继续你们的故事。

他转过身，视线锁定在一台显示器上。彩色的画面中，身形高大的巴恩斯架着虚弱的小史蒂夫，步履蹒跚地走过布鲁克林的小巷，走向那片令人目眩的光明。

他听见身后的脚步渐渐远去，听见那扇通往未来的门慢慢合上。

 

***

巴恩斯终于回到了他该去的地方。

任务完成。

冬兵疲倦地按了按太阳穴。他不太习惯这个房间，太多显示器，让他有被盯着的感觉。

他想回到自己尘封已久的冷冻舱，是的，冬兵在这个世界里也有一个类似安全屋的存在，虽然那感觉并不太舒服。

他只想回到那里头好好睡上一觉，如果还有机会醒来的话。

他走到门边，握住门把，顺时针转动到底。

他的眉心微微攒起。

门上锁了？

冬兵难以置信地朝反方向转了一下，没有起到任何作用。

好吧。

他默默地走到墙角，背脊紧贴着墙壁坐下，膝盖弯起顶住下颌。

冬兵不是怨天尤人的类型。遇到困难时，他考虑更多的是解决方案而非报复社会，然而眼前的事实仍令他倍受打击。

巴恩斯把他锁在了安全屋里。他怕冬兵会擅自出去，他不信任冬兵。

他都已经决定将这具身体物归原主，而巴恩斯竟然不信任他，这股挫败感简直排山倒海。

他确实把那个臭小鬼宠坏了，冬兵想，下次见到巴恩斯时一定要先给那张脸来上一拳，即使那家伙放出再多的小狗眼神也没用。

随后他沮丧地发现，这个机会也许再也不会降临了。

 

***

再过多久他才会消失？一分钟，一小时，还是更长？

这个过程会令他疼痛吗？像洗脑那样？像穿越身体的子弹那样？还是像那双蓝眼睛里流露的深沉忧伤那样？

巴恩斯会记得他吗？罗杰斯会忘记他吗？

哦，还有那个叫萨姆的家伙，他应该向他道歉的，为了他的翅膀还有那一脚。

他抱紧膝盖，脑袋埋进臂弯里，慢慢合上双眼。

过去七十年里他已经习惯了一个人直面一切，然而此时此刻，他仍感觉到前所未有的寒冷与孤独。

 

《群青的挽歌》上篇完

***

本章主题音乐: Mercury

By: Sleeping At Last

 

Rows of houses

Sound asleep

Only street lights

Notice me

 

I am desperate

If nothing else

In a holding pattern

To find myself

 

I talk in circles

I talk in circles

I watch for signals

For a clue

 

How to feel different

How to feel new

Like science fiction

Bending truth

 

No one can unring this bell

Unsound this alarm, unbreak my heart new

God knows, I am dissonance

Waiting to be swiftly pulled into tune

 

I’ll go anywhere you want

Anywhere you want

Anywhere you want me

I’ll go anywhere you want

Anywhere you want

Anywhere you want me

I’ll go anywhere you want

Anywhere you want

Anywhere you want me

I’ll go anywhere you want

Anywhere you want me

 

I know the further I go

The harder I try, only keeps my eyes closed

And somehow I’ve fallen in love

With this middle ground at the cost of my soul

 

Yet I know, if I stepped aside

Released the controls, you would open my eyes

That somehow, all of this mess

Is just my attempt to know the worth of my life…

 

Made of precious metals

Precious metals

Precious metals inside

Made of precious metals

Precious metals

Precious metals inside

Made of precious metals

Precious metals

Precious metals

 

I’ll go anywhere you want

Anywhere you want

Anywhere you want me

I’ll go anywhere you want

Anywhere you want me


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 以整个世界交换，你也不愿放弃手中的玫瑰。  
> 即使它已经死去？

史蒂夫是被厨房里的动静弄醒的。

他疲倦地瞟了一眼床头的电子钟，四点二十。

唉，是否该和冬兵谈谈这个问题？

食物的香味从厨房的方向飘来。冬兵在做早餐？这可是头一遭。

史蒂夫立刻决定将早起的话题推到下一次再说。

他闭上眼，深深地呼吸了一下，新鲜出炉的烤面包的味道给了他与床铺告别的力量。

他松松垮垮地趿拉着拖鞋，挠着后脑勺出现在客厅，眼睛还没有完全睁开。

“嗨。”他打了个哈欠，只是例行公事，并没有指望从冷若冰霜的前杀手那里收到什么回应。

但今天注定是不寻常的一天。

“嗨，史蒂夫，”坐在餐桌旁的男人抬起头，嘴角上扬，拉出一个他再熟悉不过的弧度，“我想我们没有牛奶了。”

史蒂夫迅速合上了嘴。

他没有说话。

他知道一旦开口就再也无法控制住胸腔里喷薄而出的情感。

他只是飞快地朝他跑去，完全不顾被甩到两边的拖鞋。

他在男人身旁跪下，餐桌被推向一边，杯子里半满的牛奶洒在了桌面上。

他伸手揽住了他的腰，脑袋轻轻搁在他膝盖上。

然后他狠狠地，狠狠地哭了。

 

***

史蒂夫不记得自己哭了多久，在此期间巴基没说一个字，只是温柔地抚摸着他的头发，和他被泪水打湿的脸颊。

当他再度抬起脸时，巴基仍在微笑，眼睛里有亮晶晶的东西在闪烁。

”我想我得换条裤子了，”他低头看着膝盖上方两片可疑的水渍，“希望你的品味还是和从前一样糟糕。”

史蒂夫也笑了，睫毛下还挂着一颗晶莹的泪珠。

“混球。”他说，同时紧了紧缠在巴基腰间的手臂。

“早餐你就喝水吧，蠢蛋。”

他们对视了一眼，大笑了起来。

 

***

巴基坐在实验台上，他刚刚完成一次检修，由斯塔克工业的老大亲自操刀，当然了。

“这感觉真奇怪，”巴基一开一合地捏着拳头，看着左臂的金属片依次咬合在一起又依次松开，“我明明是我，却又不完全是我。”

“听上去和我刚接受血清实验的时候差不多。”史蒂夫的笑声从房间另一头传来。

“我可不知道还有谁能配得上这样一条酷炫的金属胳膊，”巴基冲着向他走来的男人吐了吐舌头，“除了大名鼎鼎的巴基巴恩斯。”

他两腿一荡，轻捷地跳下实验台。

“谢啦小斯塔克。”他朝着背后喊。

“随时效劳。”托尼的声音从与实验室相连的一个小房间中传来。

“不过你竟能说服那个托尼让你继续保留着这条胳膊，令人佩服(impressive)。”

“当然没有那么简单，”他狡黠地笑笑，“我必须签署一些器官捐赠文件，将这家伙列为受赠方——虽然是在我死了以后。”

“那真是便宜他了。”

“所以我要努力活得长一点。”

“也算我一个。”

“怎么，”他有些意外地歪过头，“你也把自己卖给斯塔克了？”

“这倒没有。”史蒂夫轻笑着伸出手，摘掉巴基肩头被托尼忽略的一根导线，“只是我们都浪费了太多时间，不活久一点怎么够本？”

“史蒂夫罗杰斯，”巴基朝他摇了摇食指，“什么时候变成一个实用主义者了？你妈妈会哭泣的。”

“大概就是那天在桥上撞见一个鬼魂时开始的。”

巴基突然不说话了。他垂下头，发梢中露出的脖子有点泛红。

史蒂夫尴尬地咳嗽了一下。“接下来想去哪？”他问。

巴基抬头瞟了眼墙上的挂钟，懒懒地打了个哈欠。

“我有点累了，还是回家吧。”

“好。”

他帮巴基披上外套，他的手心擦过冰凉的金属表层，目光温柔地像要滴出水来。

“我们回家。”

 

***

他真的，越来越像巴基了。

意识到这一点的史蒂夫无法控制地留意着对方每一个小动作和微表情。

当他鼓起腮帮子吹散眼睛周围的头发 。

当他嚼着爆米花对广告里的美女评头论足。

当他大笑着指着史蒂夫的床单问他这个哪里可以买到。

然而也有一些肢体语言是冬兵才有的。

比如突如其来的安静，悄无声息地移动脚步，还有时不时游离的眼神。

意识到是什么让巴基养成这样的身体反应令史蒂夫痛心不已，但他控制得很好。

给他一点时间，他对自己说，如果他已经习惯了那么这样也很好。

咣当——

巴基沮丧地看着水槽里的瓷器碎片，这是他捏碎的第五个碟子了。

他还无法自如地控制左手的力道。“该死的，”他小声嘀咕，“那个Winter是怎么做到的？”

史蒂夫从身后探出头，拍了拍他的脑袋，“你有七十年没使用过这个身体了，悠着点，伙计。”

“我只是担心你会因此而破产，”他眨了眨眼，“另外，别把我说得像个刚醒来的植物人，史蒂夫，我可是一直都活蹦乱跳着呢！”

“是是是，活力十足，要不要再给你上点机油？”

“黄油就行，哥们，要厚一点。”

“遵命。”

面前涂满黄油的土司让巴基发出满足的叹息。他用右手托起那片不可思议的食物，陶醉地吸了吸鼻子，迫不及待地咬了下去。

“伙计，”他抬起头，身体后仰，望向流理台前还在准备自己那份早餐的史蒂夫，一条胳膊搁在椅背上保持平衡，“我知道二十一世纪有很多好用的黑科技，但也没必要把面包烤得这么硬吧？”

“啊？”史蒂夫侧过头，盯着那双不断蠕动的鲜红嘴唇，愣了几秒才反应过来，“不好意思，我再烤一片？”

“不用了。”他用力吞咽着咀嚼完毕的食物，滑动的喉结像磁石一样吸引着他的视线。

“浪费粮食可不是好习惯。”

他抄起剩下的面包塞进嘴里。

 

***

他们正沿着公园的小路走回家。

巴基刚刚完成了进入新世纪后的第一场晨跑。萨姆为此很不开心，大概因为又多了个一边高喊着“在你右边”一边和美国队长在他头顶堂而皇之击掌的混蛋。

“其实也不是那么糟。”史蒂夫试图安慰他的同伴，眼神锁定他们正前方的那个背影。

巴基现在已经能够接受别人从身后靠近他了，不小的进步。

“嗨，早上好，你这个毛茸茸的小家伙。”眼前的巴基忽然在长椅边上停下脚步，冲着椅背上一只正啃食着松果的松鼠打招呼，后者被他的举动吓得松开了爪子，松果沿着长椅滚了一路。

目睹这一幕的巴基简直乐不可支，“你看上去有点面熟，我们以前见过吗？”

萨姆看看巴基，又看看队长。

“他以前常这么干？”

“只有在追女孩的时候。”

“唉，队长，”萨姆痛苦地呻吟着，“你可一定要告诉他这一套在二十一世纪已经行不通了，算我求你。”

 

***

萨姆觉得自己是个锃亮的电灯泡，探照灯级别的。

他本来期待的是一场轻松愉快的午餐会，说不定还能从酷炫的前苏联杀手那里套出些美国队长不为人知的猛料。

如果他能预料到一切将发展成眼前的情景那么打死他他也不会接受史蒂夫的邀请。

从巴恩斯开始动嘴的时候美国队长就没停过，又是递纸巾，又是倒饮料，还殷勤地替对方把盘子里的食物整整齐齐地切好——天晓得他们今天叫的可是外卖披萨，这年头还有人用刀叉吃披萨吗？！

“巴基，鸡肉还是香肠？”

萨姆如坐针毡地看着昔日战友沦落为昔日敌人的贴身保姆。好吧，在冬兵这件事上他跟队长意见并不完全一致。他可能不了解巴恩斯中士以前是个什么样的人，但他相当清楚他现在是什么样的人——以失去半副翅膀，打着转从半空中栽下去的代价。

“我不确定这是个好主意，队长。”

追踪冬兵的过程中萨姆曾无数次地重复着这句话，直到史蒂夫朝他扔了一颗重磅炸弹：

“想想莱利。”

好吧，他败下阵来。史蒂夫说得没错，如果有任何办法将莱利带回来他也会不顾一切地尝试的，所以管他呢。

“萨姆，能麻烦你递瓶啤酒过来吗？”

“没问题。”

美国队长不能亲自去够啤酒的原因是……呃，他正忙着喂一个成年男子吃东西。萨姆觉得这幅画面足以令他的眼睛瞎上一段时间了。该死的史蒂夫从哪儿翻出这些印着粉色桃心的一次性餐具的？

更要命的是，这些有碍观瞻的小动作还没有他们之间的对话十分之一尴尬。

巴基正努力向萨姆卖弄他的情史，当他嘴里没有塞满食物的时候，然而他总也记不住那些女孩的名字，而史蒂夫能准确地报出巴基每一个约会对象的小名，年龄，以及头发和眼睛的颜色。

然后他们又互相开了一通萨姆完全不懂的，只有在布鲁克林生活了七十年以上的老古董——如果他们尚在人世的话——才能明白的笑话。

呵呵。

萨姆大口地灌着啤酒。这次聚会在他的糟糕列表上已经默默升入了前三甲。

他举起手机，装作正在发短信的样子拍了一张美国队长给冬日战士擦嘴的照片，随后又发现这实属多此一举因为压根没人看向他这边。好吧，他的手指在屏幕上快速滑动着，你们开心就好。

他几乎咬牙切齿地按下Send。

这张照片被发送给了所有复仇者成员，以及被抄送的寇森探员。

不能他一个人瞎。

 

***

它是史蒂夫在打扫卧室的时候，从床头一摞没有完成的速写里掉出来的。

他的手指滑过蓝色的，印着星盾图样的封面，那是寇森某一年送他的生日礼物。

封面上工整地写着几个字：巴基保养手册。

“巴基”这个词后来又被划去，改成了“冬日战士”。

他信手翻开薄薄的本子。

“黑暗令他有安全感。”

他还记得第一条笔记的录入时间，那时他刚刚找到冬兵不久。

不，是冬兵先找到了他。

他对冬兵那段时期的状态仍然记忆犹新。他瞪着一双阴郁的眼睛，不分白天黑夜地侦测着周围的动静。他的身上随时佩戴着至少二十件武器，而他整个人就像刚刚从兽笼中逃脱的野生动物，对任何来自人类的接触都充满了敌意。

但他选择在史蒂夫的客厅里住了下来。第三天他接受了他的食物，第七天他允许史蒂夫检查他的伤口，到了第十九天，他终于对他说出了重逢以后的第一个字。

冬兵向他一点点开放自己的边界，袒露自己所剩无几的人性。他近乎本能地信任他，这个发现令史蒂夫心里幸福得发酸。

“空调要冷一些。”

“不能接受被叫作巴基。”

“对毛茸茸的东西没有抵抗力。”

“面包要烤得硬一点。”

“最喜欢的水果是李子。”

……

这些字迹透过纸背正声嘶力竭地朝他呐喊，冬日战士是真实存在的一个人，他在史蒂夫罗杰斯的生命中出现过。

虽然如今他大概真的已经成了一则幽灵故事。没有留下一片铭牌，一块墓碑，他漫长而悲愁的一生最终浓缩成了一份薄薄的冬兵档案，以及，眼前的这个本子。

史蒂夫忽然有些伤感，却不知道这股伤感因何而来。

他的巴基已经回到他的身边，这一次，他是真真切切地回来了。

他们无所不谈，过去的日子，未来的畅想，除了一个人，一个名字，一段经历。

史蒂夫没有问巴基冬兵去了哪里，巴基也没有提起过。

唯一的例外是那次在水槽边，巴基不经意地漏出那个名字，而史蒂夫也配合得很好。他们十分默契地，将冬兵封印在记忆的最深处。

他们现在的生活美好地像个童话，他不能要求更多。

冬日战士不过是海德拉制造的一个错误，这个错误已经得到修正，难道这不正是他希望看到的吗？

他合上手册，指尖再一次擦过那个名字。它已经没什么用了，他想了想，犹豫着要不要把它扔进一旁的废纸篓里。

最终他叹了口气，将本子塞进床头柜的抽屉。

 

***

史蒂夫鼓起腮帮，吹熄了手里的点火器。

今天是七月四日，美国独立日，也是美国队长的生日。

“我还是觉得他们选你做超级士兵是为了政治宣传，”巴基靠在椅背上嘟囔，“我是说，当真？七月四日出生的史蒂夫罗杰斯。”

“有几十万的人都在这天出生呢，巴基。”

“没错，但你是他们之中最好的一个。”

巴基不愿破坏蛋糕上的星盾图案，于是他们找出一对烛台，分别插上了数字为9的蜡烛。

“这下烛光晚餐也有啦！”

巴基望着跳动的烛火，兴奋地像个孩子。

“嘿，伙计，你对我真是太好了。”他笑着接过史蒂夫递来的香槟酒杯，“眼下想给你庆祝生日的人估计可以从华盛顿一路排到布鲁克林。听说你还拒绝了白宫的邀请？”

“是呀，”史蒂夫将盘子和一副刀叉放在他面前，“也许我真的是个蠢蛋。”

巴基愉快地抖了抖餐巾。“所以只好麻烦我这个混球勉为其难地陪你吃顿饭了。”

等史蒂夫落座后，巴基将一枚9字型的蜡烛推到他面前。

“许个愿吧。”

“我不知道，”史蒂夫傻乎乎地笑着，“我的愿望都已经实现了。”

“你可真是个容易满足的家伙，史蒂维，”已经觊觎这一刻很久的巴基迫不及待地切了一小块蛋糕塞进嘴里，圆盾在他的破坏下缺了一角，“你本来可以请我跳舞的。天哪，这奶油可比我们那会儿的好吃太多了。”

史蒂夫歪过脑袋，似乎不确定自己刚才听见了什么。

“噢，没错，如果你还记得我当初教你的那些小技巧。我是说，见鬼，你不会这几十年里都没有练习吧？”

“没有合适的舞伴，”史蒂夫伸出食指，刮下一块奶油尝了尝，“工作太忙。”

“好吧，那就先来点音乐吧，”巴基举起酒杯，透过金黄色的香槟向他递了一个眼色，“趁我还没有改变主意。”

史蒂夫以四倍的速度从椅子上弹起，他找到了离他最近的一张CD，将它塞进了音响。

轻柔的音乐响起，这不是一支舞曲，不过它的速度很慢，非常地适合初学者。

面朝着音响的史蒂夫努力调整着自己的呼吸频率，他希望自己的脸没有红得太过分，当然如果巴基问起他也可以推到蜡烛身上。

当他转身时巴基已经离开了座位。他歪着肩膀，半边身体靠在沙发靠背上——他们重新换了一套结实的皮质沙发——他的衣袖微微卷起，金属的手腕在烛光下泛着银光。

巴基正望着他，目光里充满鼓励。他在等他发出邀请。

史蒂夫清了清嗓子。这一幕在他脑海里出现过无数次，在布鲁克林昏黄的街灯下，在充满欢声笑语的小酒馆里，在他从寒冰中醒来后的无数个不眠之夜中。他曾经以为自己再也不配拥有这样的机会了。

然而巴基现在就站在这里，史蒂夫啊史蒂夫，你何其有幸。

“亲爱的巴恩斯先生，”他微微欠身，“能否赏光陪我跳支舞？”

巴基微笑着伸出手。

“荣幸之至。”

他的手放在巴基腰间，巴基的胳膊紧贴着他的脖子，配合着音乐的节奏他们只能勉强算作在摇摆，因为史蒂夫还是一如既往地笨拙，仿佛不踩到巴基就是他能做到的极限。

乐曲开始切入副歌，此时他听见挂在胸前的巴基发出一声悠长的叹息。

“有些问题，我一直想找个机会问问你。”

巴基的气息暖暖地拂过史蒂夫的颈项，令他觉得自己如临梦中，唯一的愿望就是永远不要醒来。

“任何问题都可以，”他低下头，悄悄吻了吻深棕色的长发，“我是一本打开的书 （I am an open book）。”

巴基抬起下巴，从下方凝视着他，用他熟悉的，湿漉漉的眼神，还有浅浅的笑容。

史蒂夫于是决定在曲终之时做一件更加大胆的事——他要亲吻他的眉心。

巴基的嘴唇轻轻开启，吐出的每一个字都主宰着他的心跳，他的呼吸。他说：

“史蒂夫，为什么没有抓住我？”

“为什么没有来找我？”

“我们约定，一起到最后的，为什么丢下我？”

他仍然在笑，灰绿色的眼睛里却逐渐染上了疯狂的色彩。

他的手臂从史蒂夫肩上滑落，右手锁住了他的咽喉，力道如此之大，令他还没来得及反应就被牢牢压制在了墙上。

他的金属手指弯曲成爪，用力插进他的胸口，靠近心脏的部位。锋利的金属很快突破了脆弱的织物和皮肤，朝着更深的地方挺进，一朵红色的花在闪着银光的指尖徐徐绽放。

“为什么？”

巴基的声音开始变得凄厉，如同尖锐的金属划过脆弱的玻璃表面。

史蒂夫感觉心口传来一阵剧痛，他分不清这源自于生理还是心理，抑或二者皆有。超级士兵的身体叫嚣着进入战斗状态，0.5秒，他还有0.5秒，直到心脏裸露在空气中，裸露在他最重要的人面前。

他抬起右手，他可以利用这0.5秒将巴基敲昏，更何况现在的巴基不过是个有着金属臂的普通人。

可他是巴基呀，他的巴基，而他正重复着史蒂夫在每个不眠之夜里问过自己无数遍的问题。

是呀，史蒂夫，为什么呢？

抬高的右手慢慢滑落身侧。

他一直等待着巴基归来，等待着他的质问，并非因为他终于找到了答案，而是，而是……

他必须赎罪，为他无力拯救的过去，和未能履行的誓言。而巴基有权这么做，他是他的法官，陪审团和行刑者，他有权决定史蒂夫罗杰斯应当接受何种惩罚。

史蒂夫合上眼，用最后的力气将失而复得的挚友拥入怀里，耳边依然传来阵阵温暖的吐息。

他的意识逐渐沉入冰凉的黑海。

 

***

突如其来的一股力道将他推离巴基身边，喉间和胸口不再受到压迫的史蒂夫背贴着墙壁，软软地滑落到地板上。

他匍匐在地，剧烈地咳嗽着，自从注射了超级士兵血清后他已经很久没有像这样咳过了。

胸前的殷红仍在不断扩大，万幸心脏仍在顽强地跳动着。

他挣扎着用胳膊撑起半边身体。

然后他看见了巴基。

噢，巴基。

巴基低着头，跪在离他一步左右的地方，左臂直挺挺地指向地面，鲜血不断从金属的指尖滴落。而他的右手正死死钳制着左腕。

巴基的金属臂失控了。

他慢慢抬起头，望向史蒂夫，长发掠过他的眼眶，里面充斥着迷惑，惊恐，还有一丝绝望，像冰冷燃烧的火。

那不是他熟悉的巴基的眼神。

那是冬兵的眼神。

冬兵回来了。

冬兵的嘴唇蠕动着做出一个口型，史蒂夫依稀辨认出那个词是——跑！

随后他像是下定了什么决心似的，跌跌撞撞地从地上爬起，冲向一旁的餐桌。史蒂夫忽然意识到对方的意图。不！他挣扎着，却再一次倒在了地板上。他的伤口已经开始愈合，但还不够快，远远不够。

于是他眼睁睁地看着冬兵的右手抓起那把还沾着奶油的餐刀，朝着他自己胸前狠狠扎下。

 

《群青的挽歌》下篇完

 

***

本章主题音乐: I Come With Knives

By: IAMX

 

Kinder und sterne küssen und verlieren sich

greifen leise meine hand und führen mich

die traumgötter brachten mich in eine landschaft

schmetterlinge flatterten durch meine seele

in der mitternacht

 

The paradox or our minds

Too much to believe, too much to deny

You fool me again to quiet my pride

But I’m a human, I come with knives

 

I never promised you an open heart or charity

I never wanted to abuse your imagination

 

I come with knives

I come with knives

And agony

To love you

 

Kinder und sterne küssen und verlieren sich

greifen leise meine hand und führen mich

die traumgötter brachten mich in eine landschaft

schmetterlinge flatterten durch meine seele

in der mitternacht

 

The monotony

And the rising tide

Is under my skin, is crawling inside

Adrenaline to rewire my mind

I'm only human, I come with knives

 

I never promised you an open heart or charity

I never wanted to abuse your imagination

 

I come with knives

I come with knives

And agony

I come with knives

I come with knives

To love you

And agony

To love you

with agony

 

I come with knives

with agony

to love you

 

Kinder und sterne küssen und verlieren sich

greifen leise meine hand und führen mich

die traumgötter brachten mich in eine landschaft

schmetterlinge flatterten durch meine seele

in der mitternacht [x2]

 

in der mitternacht [x2]

 

***

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我错了……  
> 我保证这是虐点最高的一章了，看我诚挚的小眼神。  
> 这个，队长也被tao xin了，妮妮你有没舒坦点【喂！
> 
>  


End file.
